


No Fighting Today

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, Temptation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus doesn't want to fight her, he has something a lot more pleasurable in mind.
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Fighting Today

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Fighting Today  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 605  
>  **Summary:** Angelus doesn't want to fight her, he has something a lot more pleasurable in mind.  
>  **A/N:** written for the nekid guest Angelus @ nekid_spike

Buffy stood in front of Angelus, her stake held tightly in her hand ready to plunge it into his cold, dead heart. Or at least that’s what she told herself. But she made no move to follow through.

The air fairly crackled with electricity between the two, as they each seemed to wait for the other to make the first move. 

Unable to take the silence any longer Buffy snarled, “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to fight me?”

Slowly Angelus shook his head. “No, I don’t.” A bit of Irish brogue that he used to have back in the day came through in his voice as he added, “Today I want to fuck you. Long, fast and so hard that it blows your fucking mind.” 

Her eyes rounded in shock and no matter how hard she tried Buffy couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping at his words. “But I... we can’t. We’re....”

Angelus growled deep as he rolled his eyes. He knew what she was going to say and it pissed him off. “Why, because we’re enemies?” At her nod he continued, “The world is full of people who are having sex right now that can’t stand each other. Why should we be any different?”

Another gasp echoed around them. But she couldn’t do it. There was no way she could make love to... her thoughts tumbled to a stop.. no not make love but sex. Angelus wanted to have hot, steamy, until she couldn’t walk sex. Buffy almost hyperventilated at the thought. She could have sex with Angelus, raw, untamed sex. Just like that her nipples tightened, and her panties were soaked at the mere thought of him taking her. But she couldn’t he was...

He knew what she was thinking; he could see it written plainly on her face. She wanted him, he could smell her heat, but years of being conditioned to have sex only for love, he barely kept from gagging at the thought, stopped her from going after what she wanted. It also didn’t help that she didn’t trust him. Angelus couldn’t blame her after all they had tried to kill each other on several occasions. Although if he were being honest with himself he had to admit he hadn’t tried all that hard. If he had she would have been dead way before now.

“Come on, Buff. I know you want me.” Even though there wasn’t a doubt in his mind to the truth of his words he was still shocked to see her nod. Admitting her desire was half the battle, now if she would only take the next step. There had to be something he could say to make her give in. “If it makes you feel better you can hold on to that stake in your hand the whole time and if I get out of line...” Angelus made a staking motion with his hand but left the rest unsaid.

The thought of retaining control and yet still having Angelus, of feeling him buried deep inside of her body, it was more temptation than she could stand. Buffy’s heart raced with anticipation. Her eyes were heavy with desire as she stared into his. “I....”

Angelus didn’t need any more encouragement. He closed the distance between them in one long stride, pulled her close against his body until he could feel her heart beating inside of his own chest. “Mine.” He growled against her lips as his mouth descended on hers.

As Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and melted against him neither of them noticed as the stake fell to the ground.


End file.
